hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameplay
Hello Neighbor is a stealth horror game that is developed in Unreal Engine 4, it was released for Microsoft Windows and Xbox One on December 8, 2017. Shortly afterward, a Nintendo Switch release was announced and was released on July 27, 2018. Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek '''is the prequel of Hello Neighbor. '''Secret Neighbor is a multiplayer spin-off of Hello Neighbor, developed by TinyBuild Games. The game involves a group of children trying to break into the basement of the Neighbor's home. Unbeknownst to them, one of the kids is The Neighbor in disguise. Children have to collect keys to unlock the basement door, while the Neighbor must catch all of the children. It was fully released on October 24, 2019. Hello Guest (also known as Hello Neighbor 2) is a game from the Hello Neighbor series of games, and it's a sequel to Hello Neighbor. The archive with the Prototype game launcher appeared on December 20, 2019, but was opened on January 5, 2020. This game was a part of an ARG ''that tinyBuild hosted. People of the community have come together to solve this ARG, which was held on the Secret Neighbor Discord server and Twitter. Platforms Hello Neighbor is currently available on PC and macOS, as well as Xbox One And IOS. The pre-alpha version of the game is free while the following versions must be purchased in order to play. The full game was fully released on the 8th of December in 2017. Hide & Seek has the same platforms as Hello Neighbor Secret Neighbor is currently available on Xbox One and PC, but in 2020 it will release on more platforms like Nintendo Switch Hello Guest is currently available only on PC. Plot '''Hello Neighbor' Although not obvious during gameplay, one can assume what the plot of the story is. It is hinted that Mr. Peterson, the neighbor, and antagonist, had kidnapped a child, whether the child is one of his or one of the neighborhood. Nicky Roth, the playable protagonist, attempts to discover what the neighbor is hiding. In the second act, Nicky Roth gets locked in the neighbor's basement because he knows too much. Nicky Roth then escapes. At the end of the game, it is unknown if Mr. Peterson died within his burnt home. Hide & Seek The story focuses on Theodore Peterson's children as they play games. One day, Theodore and Diane don't come home for dinner, causing Aaron and Mya to become confused and worried. When Theodore does eventually come home, the kids find out that their mother has died (possibly in a car crash with a pizza truck). Because of the loss, Aaron starts acting out and breaking things. Mya goes to comfort him and they play another game. While they are playing, Aaron trips Mya and repeatedly shoots her with the rifle. Theodore calls them to dinner and Aaron steals Mya's spoon and starts being mean to her. This causes Theodore to get mad and insist that Aaron leave the dinner table. Again in the bedroom, Aaron steals Mya's doll and carries it up to the roof. Mya retrieves the doll, but Aaron accidentally knocks her off the roof and she falls. The last scene in the game is Theodore digging a grave, presumably Mya's. Secret Neighbor Secret Neighbor is a multiplayer Social Horror game set in the Hello Neighbor universe. A group of kids tries to sneak into their creepy Neighbor's house. Events of the game take place between Act 1 and 2'' of the original Hello Neighbor game. 6 players sneak into the house, trying to get into the locked basement door -- only to realize one of them is the Neighbor in disguise. '''Hello Guest' We play as a night watchman in an abandoned Golden Apple park in which there was an incident with the death of Lucy, who flew out of the rail and crashed to death. We must keep an eye on the abandoned park, but the vandals climb over the fence and break down the park's property and need to be driven out, but Theodore Peterson runs around the park in a suit with a long beak that hides his face and tries to scare the guard and he begins to have a heart attack from the fear. Walkthrough Hello Neighbor Act 1 The game begins in Act 1, playing as a young Nicky Roth, who is playing with a ball by himself outdoors. While playing, the player will hear a child scream from across the street in the neighbor's home, which appears smaller than in earlier builds. Nicky, the playable protagonist, will then investigate the neighboring house. Once witnessing the neighbor appears in some kind of distress, he will spot the player and charge at them. After appearing in Nicky's home, the player will be able to explore the home and begin with the game. Without getting caught, the player must run to a closed-off room that can be opened with a near-by lever. In that same room, the player must turn on the electricity to that floor and place a bowling ball in front of a fan. Before turning on the fan, the player should grab any object (ex. a box). Once the fan is turned on, the player must run back outside without getting caught by the neighbor and to a platform that runs up and down the right side of the house before it shoots up without the player. If the player is not able to get on the platform before it goes up, they must redo all the steps until they are able to get through the window to the second floor. Once the player has gotten to the second floor through the window, the player can get the key to the basement. after getting through the door, the player will discover a seemingly simple basement, but when examining the washer/drier, the player will find out that it is an entryway to another site that lies beneath the house. A small section of the area underneath looks like a room of sorts with only a bed, a few candles, basketball, and cans of food. Using the basketball on one of the windows, the player can go through the open space and explore the available area, and attempt to solve a puzzle that unlocks the door. At a very last door, the player will go through and go through the final chase sequence of the first act. The door at the end will be locked, causing the player to be caught by the neighbor. Act 2 In the following act, Nicky Roth, the protagonist, was caught by the neighbor and has been locked in a room, under the house. Someone will then unlock the door (that someone will be a cutout of a boy if the player decides to look through the keyhole) and accidentally knock one of the standing lights. The player will then have to make their way to a vent in order to escape the basement. Once they are out, the player will discover that the neighbor's house has grown in size, now with a tall fence to accompany it. The player will then have to solve numerous puzzles in order to go out of the tall gates. Every time the neighbor catches the player, short playable cut-scenes will occur and reveals portions of the neighbor's past, showing that he was a happy father and husband, which was gone when one cut-scene shows a car accident that killed a woman, possibly the neighbor's wife. When the player escapes, Mr. Peterson, the neighbor, will come out and show panic about the player escape. Nicky, the player character, will retreat to his him in the cut-scene while Mr. Peterson worries and goes back to his own home, possibly back to the previous child that he also possibly held. Act 3 In the final act, the player controls a much older Nicky Roth. A cut-scene plays, showing Nicky getting evicted from his apartment and returning to his childhood home. A playable sequence will start, where the player can choose to enter Nicky's home or check the now burnt home of Mr. Peterson. If the player chooses the latter, a shadow-like figure will appear briefly, affecting Nicky in some way. In another cut-scene, Nicky will retreat to his home and will look, soon finding a photo of his younger self on a coffee table. After receiving a phone call and spotting the figure across the street, Nicky will then fall asleep, officially beginning act 3. (more will be added...) # Cutscenes # Final Boss # Minigames and Puzzles Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek Stage 1 The neighbor's wife is cooking dinner. A neighbor is talking on the phone. The children of the Neighbor, Aaron, and Mya, play hide and seek. When the clock shows noon, their mother calls them to dinner. Stage 2 It starts at about the same time as in the previous stage. Children play Cossacks-Robbers. When the clock shows noon, Aaron and Mya decide to look into the kitchen. There is no one in the kitchen. They are beginning to worry about them. Stage 3 It starts at about the same time as in the previous step. Aaron tries to reach his parents, but nothing comes of it. Mya begins to get bored. Aaron offers his sister to play Firefighters, where she will be in the role of a fireman, and her brother in the role of fire. Mya agrees. When the clock shows noon, and the guys are almost finished playing, their upset father enters the house with a bag in his hand. Children understand that their father had an accident in which he lost his wife and hug his father for sympathy. Then they all sit down to dinner. Everyone's mood is upset. Stage 4 It starts deep in the evening. Mya leaves the kitchen and sees an upset father watching television. She decides to see what is with his brother. Aaron, after the incident with their mother, began to freak out and drive himself inadequately. Mya tries to cheer him up, but nothing comes of it until she comes up with a game in which he is in the role of a gravedigger, and his sister is a zombie. My sister decided to play this game. After Mya gathered everything, Aaron still did not understand that the game was over and began to shoot his sister with a toy gun. Immediately their father comes in and asked to go to the table for dinner. At the table, Aaron begins to be rude to Mya, which ends with breaking the plate and asking Aaron's father to leave the kitchen immediately. Aaron grabs Mya's doll and runs away. Characters Main Characters The main characters are characters that play a big role in the game. Without them, the game’s story wouldn’t be much of a logical plot. * Mr. Peterson * Nicky Roth * The Thing Minor Characters Minor characters are characters that play a small role in the game. These characters are not as important but are the cause of the game's events. They will, however, play a role in Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek, the game's prequel. * Diane Peterson * Mya Peterson * Aaron Peterson Recurring Characters Recurring characters are characters who appear frequently throughout the course of the game but are not as important as the central or main characters. * Mannequins category:Miscellaneous